1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for analysis of biologic fluid samples general, and apparatus and methods for determining the area filled by the sample within an analysis chamber in particular.
2. Background Information
Physicians, veterinarians and scientists have examined human and animals' biologic fluids, especially blood, in order to determine constituent quantities as well as to identify the presence of unusual particulates not seen in healthy subjects. The constituents generally measured, quantified and identified include red blood cells (RBCs), white blood cells (WBCs), and platelets.
Known blood examination techniques, described in detailed medical texts such as Wintrobe's Clinical Hematology 12th Edition, generally divides the examination methods into manual, centrifugal, and impedance type methods. Manual methods typically involve the creation of an accurately determined volume of a blood or fluid sample that is quantitatively diluted and visually counted in a counting chamber. Manual examination methods include examining a peripheral smear where the relative amounts of the particulate types are determined by visual inspection. Centrifugal examination methods involve centrifuging the sample, causing the sample to separate into constituent layers according to the relative densities of the constituents. The component layers can be stained to enhance visibility or detection Impedance methods involve the examination of an accurate volume of blood which is treated according to the particulate being measured; e.g., lysing RBCs for enumeration of the nucleated cells and volumetrically diluting the sample in a conductive fluid. The process typically involves monitoring a current or voltage applied to sample passing through a narrow passage to determine the effect particulates have on the current/voltage as the particulates pass through in single file. Other techniques involve analyzing the intensity and angle of scatter of light incident to particulates passing single file through a light beam.
All of the aforementioned methods, other than the peripheral smear or centrifugal separation, require dispensing a precise volume of sample. Inaccuracies in the sample volume will result in quantitative errors of the same magnitude in the associated analysis. With the exception of centrifugal methods, all of the aforementioned methods also require the sample to be mixed with one or more liquid reagents or diluents, and also require calibration of the instrument to obtain accurate results. In the case of peripheral smears, a high degree of training is needed to properly examine the smear. A number of the aforementioned methods generate large volumes of contaminated waste which is expensive to handle.